We are all fine
by HallowedInk
Summary: Elena is fine. She's fine. There's nothing wrong with her. So what if she cut her wrist open? She didn't mean to cut that deep. It's not like she was trying to commit suicide, or something. There's no need to go and stick her in an institution, alright? All human. CF/KM EG/SS EG/DS BB/JG and other pairings. Warning for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, it's been a long time since I last wrote fanfiction… But I've been toying with this idea for a little while now. I've never seen a fic like this for the TVD fandom (although I'm sure one does exist – there's no such thing as an original idea, of course), so I thought I'd write one._

 _Things you need to know:_

 ** _1\. Warnings: This fic handles mature subjects, including (but not limited to): self-harm, drug abuse, eating disorders, sexual abuse, child abuse, rape, various psychiatric disorders (depression, schizophrenia, bipolar, borderline personality disorder, and others), teen pregnancy, death._**

 _2\. Although it starts out from Elena's perspective, there will be other perspectives._

 _3._ _A lot of this fic is based on personal experiences with the mental health field._

 _4._ _Although this fic is based in the USA, I am British, so it's possible that some things I write are how things are done in psychiatric hospitals in the UK, not the USA._

 _5_ _._ _I have invented some things/taken creative license with how psychiatric hospitals work._

 _6_ _._ _I'm not exactly sure what pairings there will be, but I am a Klaroline shipper, so that will probably be in there. I'm angling for Delena, but (in keeping with the series) there will be Stelena first before the Delena starts. What I can say is that the pairings will be very slow in developing, so if quick-fix romance is your thing, you won't find it here._

 _7_ _._ _This fic will only contact characters from TVD seasons 1-4 and TO seasons 1-3. I haven't watched the rest._

 _8_ _._ _Chapters will be drabble length. Probably never longer than 1000 words._

 _9_ _._ _Updating will be irregular. I've never been a steady updater. I'm intending for this to be quite long, and I will happily take on a co-author if anyone is interested._

 _10_ _._ _I welcome any suggestions for psychiatric hospital scenes you'd like to see in this._

 _11_ _._ _Credit for the original idea goes to a similar Gundam Wing fanfic which I read a million years ago. I can't remember the name._

 _Without further ado (before this author's note becomes longer than the chapter), here's the story._

* * *

 **1 – Hello dearie, you look a bit peaky**

Aunt Jenna's smile is becoming more strained by the second. First it was the sterile white corridors, then the kid who was having a conversation with a door. Now, the nurse says, "You're going to have to remove your belt. And we'll send someone up to search your luggage."

Elena pulls her belt out of her jeans with a mechanical movement, and thinks spitefully that it serves Aunt Jenna right.

She doesn't have to stick Elena here. It was one stupid cut that went too deep. It didn't need that many stitches. It definitely didn't need such an overreaction.

Jeremy's the one who needs help, really. Aunt Jenna is barking up the wrong tree.

But those thoughts are nasty and unnecessary, so she folds them up like clothes and puts them away in a drawer. Her mother would have disapproved, in her quiet, kind way, and Elena can't let her mother down.

Even if she isn't here anymore.

The nurse adds, "Your shoelaces, too. And the drawstring from your hoodie."

She's going to be naked soon. Elena's lips twitch and that, and she gets a this-isn't-funny look from Aunt Jenna.

Well, it is, a little bit.

Mostly, it's just sad.

After handing over her various strings and necklaces and accoutrements, the nurse is finally satisfied. She puts Elena's things in a box on a shelf with a sticker reading "Elena Gilbert", and leads them upstairs.

The building looked scary from the outside, a little bit gothic. From the inside it is all sterile horror-story-mental-hospital. It's in the details. The greyish paint on the walls, the odd scuff marks and scratches on the skirting boards, the doors that only lock from the outside.

The way everyone they pass avoids eye contact.

"We're quite full at the moment, so you'll be sharing a room," the nurse explains as they mount a flight of stairs and come out on a landing. They take the corridor to the right, which is labelled "girls". A threadbare carpet spans a long hallway with doors off to either side. All of the doors are open. Elena can peer in as they pass a number of identical rooms. One of them is occupied by a blonde girl who is brushing her hair in front of the mirror with a sort of obsessive focus. The nurse leads them into the next room.

Two single beds. A carpet that has seen better days. One of the cupboard doors is broken. The window has bars on it.

Half of the room is occupied, with a few spartan possessions. Elena goes over to the other bed.

"Your roommate is Bonnie Bennett," explains the nurse. "You'll meet her later. She's in a group session now."

"Okay," Elena says, not really caring. She'll be out of here soon, anyway. The therapists will realise this was a bit extreme. The insurance will run out. Something.

There's a knock on the open door. A burly woman steps in holding a metal detector. "I'm here to search you and your things," she says sternly. The look in her eyes is no-nonsense. "Please stand up and spread your arms."

Elena sighs, but complies.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback, especially seeing as I've had such a long break from writing!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **2 – At least they didn't find the one in the lining of my laptop case**

Five razorblades, two pocket knives, one pair of scissors, and a scalpel later, and Elena is starting to realise that these people mean business.

The list of items she is not permitted is extensive. Her notebook with the ring binding is confiscated, along with the tweezers she uses to pluck her eyebrows. The drawstrings are removed from all the comfortable clothes Aunt Jenna made her pack. She is also urged to send her crop tops and miniskirts back with Aunt Jenna, because the "unnecessary baring of skin" is not allowed.

Her roommate, a girl with toffee-coloured skin, green eyes, and hair cut in a jagged bob, returns halfway through the lengthy searching process, and lounges on her bed with an amused look on her face.

When they are finally done, less than half of Elena's possessions have passed muster. They allow her to keep the two family photos she brought – but not the frames, from which they extract her hidden razor blades.

She is handed a piece of paper with a list of "contraband" items, and told that she can say goodbye to Aunt Jenna before they take her for her physical. The nurses step into the hall, taking her roommate with them.

Elena is alone with her Aunt, who is more of age to be her sister anyway.

The silence stretches, growing more awkward by the second. Eventually, Elena says the words she knows she has to.

"I understand, Aunt Jenna. It's for the best."

"It's not," says Aunt Jenna, her voice little more than a whisper. "I'm not even sure if this isn't a mistake. If they mistreat you—you call me straight away. I'll get you out of here."

Can she invent some fictional mistreatment? Probably not. Even if she could, she probably wouldn't.

"I'll be fine," she reassures her Aunt. Jenna looks, if possible, even more miserable.

"Sometimes I wonder which of us is the guardian, and which the child." She sighs and pulls Elena into a hug. Elena holds in the flinch. "You'll be right as rain soon enough. They'll help you here."

There's nothing wrong with her. Really.

"I know, Aunt Jenna."

"I love you, little sis."

"Love you too."

One of the nurses is standing at the door, looking somewhat impatient.

It's time.

* * *

 _PS: On rereading, I realised that one thing might be unclear. Jenna calls Elena her "little sis" out of affection because (in the backstory of this fic, where Jenna never left town because of Logan Fell) they have a sister-like relationship._


End file.
